Daddies love
by Shanazawa
Summary: sequelnya ga manis sama sekali. mungkinkah gara-gara kebanyakan game over :v fic baru siap post abis game over tamat. ficnya ringan tapi mungkin gregetan. ah, kira-kira kapan game over tamat? O.o [rate 17 meski rating T] [mainstream]
1. Chapter 1

**Daddies love.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Fanfic Naruto x Hinata**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gendre : romance hard. Karena hurt ga masuk.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mistakenya banyak. Typo. Cerita ngawur. Penuh dengan kegajean. Aku tidak tanggung jawab jika ada flame lagi :V (abaikan saja, haters dan flamers)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.happy reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cinta itu buta, iyakan ayah? Sebuta cintaku...

17 tahun yang lalu aku dilahirkan kedunia ini, ayahku memilikiku disaat umurnya baru menginjak 15 tahun, sekarang umurnya 32 tahun. Kenapa bisa? Sebuah kesalahan dalam kehidupan ayahlah yang menjadi jawabannya, tapi ayah tidak pernah mau bicara, siapa ibuku.

"Hentikan Naaah~" ucap manja seorang wanita dari arah ruang tamu. "Aaah senpai~"

Kali ini siapa lagi? Wanita seperti apa? Dan kenapa ayah membawanya pulang? "Dengar dalam hitungan ketiga, aku mau wanita itu segera pergi dari rumah ini..." ucapku tanpa basa-basi melihat keduanya diatas sofa, wanita jalang itu berbaring tak berdaya dibawah ayahku.

"Ah dengar dulu Hinata" ucapnya membetulkan resleting yang baru turun setengahnya sembari bangun. "aku hanya sedang-"

"Satu"

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasan ayah.." pintanya dengan nada memelas.

"Dua"

Wanita itu segera membenahi pakaiannya dan bergegas pergi tanpa pamit, dia pasti ketakutan melihat wajahku untuk saat ini.

 **BLAM! PRANG!** "sudah tua tapi tidak tahu malu" desisku, nafasku terengah setelah melempar sebuah vas kaca dari atas bupet. Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah berniat melempar vas itu, tapi vas itu sudah melayang dan hancur menyentuh dinding. Untunglah dia sigap menghindarinnya.

"Yaah, gomen Sayang..." ucap Ayahku mendekatiku. "Kau pasti marah karena ayah membawa wanita masuk ke rumah kita lagi"

"Bukan. Kapan kau akan mengerti!" teriakku melangkah mundur. "Aku tanya pada ayah, apa ayah serius dengannya? Apa ayah akan menikahinya?" tanyaku menatap bola matanya yang selalu jernih.

"Kalau kau berkata seperti itu, uhhmm ayah sedang-" ucapnya sembari menarikku kedalam jangkauannya dan mencium sekilas ujung bibirku. "Mau maafkan ayah?" tambahnya memeluk dn mengelus puncak kepalaku.

Baginya itu adalah hal yang wajar dilakukan, tapi bagiku itu bencana yang membuat pertahananku runtuh, aku tidak tahan lagi.

"Lagi-lagi ayah seperti ini, apa ayah tidak lihat aku ini anak perempuan! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal menyakitkan itu dihadapanku?"

Aku melihat ayah tertegun, entah dia baru sadar atau memang dia benar-benar bodoh. "Aku tidak tahan lagi, terserah ayah" ucapku akhirnya.

"Kau seperti ibumu"

Aku tidak mau mendengar kata itu keluar dari bibirnya, kata-kata yang selalu membuatku kesal setengah mati. Kenapa aku harus jadi anak kalian? kenapa bukan aku yang terlahir lebih dulu?

Aku membanting pintu kamarku dihadapan ayah, aku tidak mau dia membahas ibu lagi. Dia sudah pergi, kenapa menyamakan aku dengannya.

Aku menekan rasa ngilu yang menjalar dari dadaku, dan sejak kapan perasaan cemburu ini begitu kuat mengakar? aku merasakannya, kalau aku mencintai ayahku sendiri. Aku mencintainya? Kata terlarang itu muncul begitu saja dalam benakku.

Sejak aku bayi, ayah menitipkanku pada nenek.

"Kalian yang pertama kali membuangku, harusnya kalian malu dengan sikap kalian terlebih dahulu" ucap Ayahku saat semuanya menyalahkan dirinya.

Dia tinggal diasrama sekolah sejak masuk sekolah dasar hingga lulus kuliah, beberapa kali dalam setahun aku betemu dengannya, dia, ayah yang baik. 4 tahun yang lalu aku pindah untuk tinggal bersamanya, nenek bilang, ayah sudah dewasa untuk mengurus putrinya sendiri.

Awalnya semua berjalan lancar, aku merasakan cemburu yang wajar saat dia membawa kekasihnya ke rumah. Tapi pada akhirnya semua diluar kendali.

oOo

"Ohayou" sapanya padaku.

"O-ohayou, gomen ayah" ucapku membungkuk dihadapannya. "Kemarin aku keterlaluan"

Tubuh itu segera mendekapku, dan mengelus surai indigoku."Maafkan ayah juga, ayah tidak mengerti perasaanmu sebagai putri ayah dan seorang wanita."

Aku melihat wajah yang dihiasi 3 garis di kedua pipinya, surai kuningnya, mata birunya dan seluruh pigmen tan kulitnya. Dia, pria sempurna, Naruto Uzumaki. Dia bukan laki-laki sempurna, dia ayahku.

"Hinata kau sakit? Pipimu merah" tanya ayah mengelus pipiku sembari memeriksa suhu tubuhku.

Jantungku kembali berdebar, apalagi saat ini ayah memelukku. Aku merasakan hangat tubuhnya, aku menggeleng pelan sembari menyembunyikan wajahku didalam dekapannya. "ini pelukan ayah dan anak" bisikku.

Seperti hari sebelumnya, ayah akan memasak sarapan untuk kami. "Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanyanya.

"Biasa,"

"Kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Anoo aku- aku-"

"Lihat anak ayah malu membahasnya" ucapnya sembari tersenyum dan menghentikan sarapannya. "tidak mungkin anak ayah yang cantik ini tidak punya seorang pacar" komentarnya.

Yaah, jika kau sangat ingin tahu, aku selalu menolak mereka dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. "Sayang sekali, aku tidak tertarik pacaran"

"eh?"

"Aku selesai" ucapku menghentikannya untuk bertanya lagi.

"Baiklah ayah antar, oke?" ucapnya segera menyelesaikan sarapannya dan mengandeng tanganku menuju garasi. "Ayah akan terus mengantarmu sampai kau punya pacar yang bisa menjaga dan melindungimu."

Apaan sih maksudnya? Jadi dia bermaksud untuk menjagaku seperti anak-anak? Aku melihat raut wajah bahagainya, yah tentu saja wajar karena dia seorang ayah, iyakan? Apalagi yang aku harapkan.

Mobil yang kami tumpangi berhenti didepan gerbang sekolahku. "tunggu, ayah ingin membicarakan hal ini denganmu" ucap ayah mencegah aku turun dari mobil. "Ayah sudah fikirkan baik-baik perkataanmu, dan kau sudah dewasa sekarang. Soal wanita itu, ayah akan menikahinya"

Deg, "Lagipula kau sudah terlalu tua untuk bermain-main terus" jawabku. Tanpa terasa tanganku yang lain mengepal. "Aku akan terlambat" ucapku melepaskan pegangan tangannya kemudian mencium pipinya sekilas.

"Selamat bersenang-senang" teriak ayah.

Aku menghabiskan jam pertama diruang kesehatan. Menangis, aku tidak mau dia menikahi orang lain, selain diriku. Tapi kenyataannya aku adalah putri kandungnya.

"Senpai, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya seorang laki-laki masuk keruang kesehatan dan menyibak tirai disampingku.

Aku segera memalingkan wajahku dengan rasa terkejut. "Aku baik-baik saja"

"Tidak mungkin"

"Iya"

Tangan pria itu segera menelusup pipiku dan membuatnya menghadap kearahnya.

"Sasori"

"Aku mencarimu ke kelas, tapi mereka bilang kau sakit" ucapnya dengan nada khawatir. "Kau lebih dari sekedar sakit senpai"

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Tidak, wanita yang menangis tidak baik-baik saja" ucapnya cepat.

Perkataannya malah membuatku semakin menangis, aku memang tidak menceritakan apapun, aku hanya menangis sampai aku puas dipelukannya.

"Senpai, kau tahu aku sudah menyakatakn cinta padamu 2x dan kau selalu menolakku. Aku entah mengapa merasa kau mencintai seseorang, tapi kau tak bisa mengatakannya pada siapapun"

Aku hanya mengangguk, "Sudah berakhir, dia sudah memutuskan akan menikah dengan orang lain" ucapku.

"Aku tahu ini lancang, tapi biarkan aku bersamamu sampai kau melupakannya dan berpaling padaku" ucap Sasori menggenggam kedua tanganku.

"Maaf, jangan lakukan itu" tolakku.

"Aku mohon padamu senpai, jikalau kau tak juga mencintaiku, aku akan menerimanya"

Aku ingin menolak permintaannya lagi, tapi kepalaku malah mengangguk setuju, tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba bukan? Toh sampai matipun aku tak akan pernah bisa bersanding dengan ayah.

oOo

"Persiapan pernikahannya akan dimulai minggu depan" ucap ayah.

"semoga berjalan lancar" jawabku "Ah aku lupa, siapa namanya?" tanyaku

"Kau ini, dia calon ibumu.. namanya Shion"

"Ayahkan suka main-main sama wanita, percuma saja aku menghapal nama mereka satu-satu"

Ayah hanya tertawa mendengar ucapanku, senyum lebar yang menghiasi bibirnya, membuatku kembali berdebar, aku tidak mungkin bisa mencintai orang lain selain dirinya. Tidak bisa. Ah apa yang harus kulakukan ayah?

"Kau nampak tak senang Ayah menikah, Hinata"

"Aku senang" jawabku, "Ayah tak perlu mengantarku. Aku dijemput pacarku"

"Serius? Kapan kau dapat pacar?"

"Dua hari yang lalu." Jawabku sembari tersenyum dan mengambil selembar roti.

Aku berlari dan segera membuka pintu, Sasori tersenyum padaku kemudian menundukan kepalanya. "Ohayou, paman" ucapnya.

"Ayah! Jangan ikuti aku. Dia bukan anak berandalan kok" protesku melihat ayah berdiri di pintu sembari melipat tangannya. "Ayo Sasori" ajakku.

"Jangan lupa nanti kita ke butik untuk mencoba pakaian pengantinnya" teriak ayah.

Sasori memandangku dengan pandangan heran. "Ayahmu akan menikah?"

"Huum, akhirnya dia dapat pengantiku maksudku ibuku" jawabku sembari tersenyum canggung. "Gomen Sasori"

"Eh? Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya mencintainya, aku tidak mungkin berpaling darinya"

"So-Souka.. "

"gomen"

"Tapi izinkan aku menjadi temanmu seperti ini, aku juga ingin berangkat bersamamu setiap pagi, kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Aku ingin waktuku berhenti sekarang, agar aku tak perlu datang ke butik untuk menemani ayah dan Shion mencoba gaun pengantinnya.

"Sayang, kita sudah sampai" ucap ayah menyadarkanku dari lamunan panjang selama perjalanan ke butik.

"Naru" ucap Shion melambaikan tangannya di depan sebuah butik. Ayah segera merangkul pinggang rampingnya dan mengecup pelan pipinya.

Panas. Tubuhku rasanya terbakar hanya dengan melihat ayah mencium calon istrinya.

"Kau, Hinata-chan kan?" tanyanya melihat ke arahku sembari tersenyum.

"Kau yang disofa dan hampir-"

"Aaah aku malu sekali Hinata-chan." Selanya sembari memegangi pipinya yang bersemu merah.

"Jangan bahas itu lagi, Hinata." Ucap ayah sembari melirik kekanan dan kekiri.

Kami segera masuk dan melihat-lihat beberapa gaun. Gaun putih yang cantik. Aku melihat Shion pergi ke ruang belakang bersama pelayan butik. Sepertinya gaun pilihannya tidak ada di bagian butik.

Aku menyentuh sebuah gaun cantik. Aku mungkin tidak akan menggunakannya seumur hidupku. Jangan menangis Hinata, tidak seburuk itu menjadi perawan tua. Aku masih 17 tahun, masih banyak cinta lain yang bisa kutempuh, tapi aku hanya ingin menikah sekali dan itu dengan ayah.

Aku menghapus airmata yang sudah menggenang disudut mataku. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Nona, anda ingin mencoba gaun ini?" tanya seorang pelayan.

"T-Tidak, aku hanya melihatnya"

"Aku yakin gaun ini akan cocok dengan anda" pujinya, membuatku tersenyum kecut. "Jadi, mau coba?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawabnya membawaku keruang ganti.

Pelayan itu benar, aku cocok sekali menggunakan gaun ini. Hatiku terasa hancur. Hancur hingga menyerupai debu.

 **SRAK!**

Aku terkejut mendengar tirai terbuka dibelakangku, aku bahkan tak mampu untuk membalikan badan, melihat pantulan ayah yang sedang sibuk merapikan jasnya. Sudah kubilang dia pria sempurna.

"Sh-"

"Aku bukan Shion" potongku. Dari mana munculnya keberanian ini? "Aku hanya mencoba sebuah gaun" ucapku dengan sangat perlahan membalikan badan. "B-bagaimana pendapat ayah?"

"Cantik" ucap ayah tanpa sadar.

Aku tersipu malu, tapi kemudian nyeri hebat datang dari dadaku. "Untuk apa aku cantik seperti ini" ucapku melihat mata ayah. "Ayah, aku mencintaimu.. sangat mencintaimu" ucapku tak mampu lagi menahan perasaanku.

Ayah hanya tersenyum. "Ayah juga mencintaimu" balasnya.

Bukan. Buka seperti itu. "Aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang wanita" ucapku.

"Hinata, aku ini ayahmu" jawab ayah. "Bagaimana bisa"

"Aku tahu, aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Aku hanya bertemu denganmu beberapa kali setahun, aku baru hidup bersamamu saat aku menginjak remaja. Aku juga bertanya-tanya, tapi aku tak menemukan satupun jawaban atas perasaanku"

"Aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu, aku ayahmu" jawab ayah.

"Kenapa kau harus jadi ayahku!." Aku, menutup mulutku. Tidak , aku tidak bermaksud mengataknnya.

oOo

Besok, hari pernikahan ayah akan digelar. Setelah aku mengatakan perasaanku dibutik, aku lari kembali ke rumah nenek. Aku sangat sedih melihat ekspresi ayah pada ucapanku terakhir kali. Dia tahu aku bertempramen buruk, tapi dia sangat terluka pada perkataanku itu.

"Hinata, ayahmu ingin bertemu denganmu" ucap nenek.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya kecuali dihari pernikahannya" jawabku.

"Tapi aku sudah ada disini" suara itu, suara ayah.

Aku tak akan melihatnya, aku tidak akan bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatku. Abaikan dia, dia hanya serangga penganggu sampai pernikahannya besok, dengan hancurnya harapan dan cintaku, aku mungkin bisa bangkit dan menjauhkan title perawan tua.

"Aku tidak mau bicara apapun, sampai besok" ucapku ketus.

"Kau janji akan datang?"

"Tentu saja"

"Datanglah sendirian."

"Kenapa?"

"Datang saja. Ingat sendirian, aku ingin kau tidak salah paham lagi sehingga aku harus menjelaskannya berulang kali"

Aku tersadar saat ayah meninggalkan aku sendirian, dia tidak memanggilku sayang atau Hinata. Dia bilang 'kau' dan menyebut dirinya 'aku'

oOo

Hinata berjalan masuk kedalam gedung resepsi. Dekorasi sudah 100% selesai. Tapi belum terlihat petugas cattering atau bahkan tamu undangan disana.

"Apa aku terlalu cepat datang?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak" jawab Naruto menghampiri Hinata.

"Lantas?"

"Tidak ada pernikahan hari ini, upacaranya sudah dibatalkan"

"Apa? Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena dirimu"

Hinata hampir tak bisa menutup mulutnya sendiri, pernikahannya batal karena dirinya? "Ayah, dengar aku merestui hubungan kalian. Aku kemarin hannya menyampaikan perasaanku saja. Kau jangan memikirannya, aku masih 17 tahun. Pengalamanku tentang cinta masih kurang, dengan berjalannya waktu aku pasti akan menemukan cinta baru"

"Tidak!" tolak Naruto, "Aku tidak mau kau berpaling pada orang lain"

"..."

"Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, aku jatuh cinta pada ibumu. Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hingga suatu hari dia mengandung dirimu, saat itu pacarnya tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Aku sangat bahagia, aku rela melakukan apapaun demi dirinya, dia seperti cahaya dalam pengasinganku diasrama. Aku berjanji akan menikahinya saat ujian selesai, yang bertepatan dengan hari kelahiranmu." Naruto menghentikan ceritanya kemudian membuang cincin yang mengantung dilehernya. "Tapi hari itu tidak pernah tiba. Dia meninggalkanmu padaku dan lari bersama pacarnya. Aku begitu terpukul, tapi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain membawamu pulang dan mengakuimu sebagai putriku"

"Kau meninggalkanku bersama nenek, karena kau tidak sanggup melihatku tumbuh dan menjadi seperti ibu?"

"Kau melebihi ibumu, kau cantik. Kau sangat manis. Dipertemuan kita saat umurmu 12 tahun. Aku tidak bisa lagi memandangmu sebagai putriku." Naruto mengacak surainya, terlihat sangat frustasi. Dia pasti terkena penyakit lolicon. "Kemudian hari itu tiba, hari dimana aku harus menjadi ayahmu dan tinggal bersamamu. Perasaanku semakin tidak bisa kutahan. Setiap melihatmu fikiran untuk menyentuhmu dan menjadikanmu milikku semakin besar. Aku tidak ingin menjadi ayahmu, aku ingin menjadi pria untukmu."

"Wanita-wanita itu.. hanya pengalihan saja?"

"Hinata, aku sangat cemas saat aku melihat kau pergi dengan pacarmu. Aku tidak bisa diam saja, kau bisa melakukan apapun dengannya. Pernyataan cintamu membuatku sadar, kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku"

"Tidak! Aku tidak pernah pacaran dengannya. Aku fikir semua sudah berakhir saat kau memutuskan untuk menikah, tapi perasaanku tak kunjung melupakanmu"

"Kau bukan lagi putriku, kau adalah wanita yang aku cintai"

"Ayah juga bukan ayahku, kau adalah pria yang aku cintai"

Kebahagian ini terasa tak nyata, tapi saat Hinata menyentuh Naruto, dan mereka saling berbagi kebahagiaan yang sama Hinata yakin ini adalah kenyataannya.

 **Epilog**

"Bagaimana ayah maksudku kau mengatakan kenyataan ini pada nenek?"

"ARRRGH! Kau benar! Aku sudah menipunya selama 17 tahun!"

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?!"

Suara mengerikan itu, akan terus diingat oleh Naruto seumur hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin~**


	2. sequelnya disini

**Daddies love first time..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mungkinkah aku suka padamu, ayah?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Romance... ga kepikiran seperti apa.. tapi kita mulai dari yang kecil-kecil hurt**

 **Cinta yang terlarang punya author ozel Hime, shanaz baru sampai 2 chapter -, banyak banget samanya, hanya saja... itu... disana... Naruto dan Hinatanya sesuatu lebih dibuat berani.. XD**

 **Shanaz ga sepenuhnya saranin, tapi kalo ga puas sama fic ini, bisa memuaskan rasa dahaga readers sama fic author ozel-hime. Ini sungguh kebetulan semata. Shanaz sangat minta maaf.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata sampai jumpa!" teriak seorang murid pada Hinata yang berjalan didepannya.

"Sampai jumpa!" balas Hinata.

Tahun ini dia akan bertemu dengan ayah lagi, kali ini mereka akan pergi kemana? Seragam Junior Schoolnya melampai tertiup angin. Hinata, 13 tahun. Tingkat 2. Ayahnya, Naruto Uzumaki, mungkin sekarang sudah bekerja dan dia adalah ayah yang baik. Rambutnya sedikit gondrong berwarna kuning. Matanya yang indah tak dia turunkan pada Hinata. 100% Hinata tidak mirip dengannya.

"Dengar Naruto, kau sudah lebih dari cukup mapan untuk menunjang hidupmu dan Hidup anakmu" Ucap Kushina, suara khasnya sampai terdengar keluar rumah.

Hinata tak pernah berani masuk jika neneknya ini sedang marah. Dia akan bersembunyi dimanapun sampai neneknya memanggil untuk makan.

Tidak terdengar suara ayah, apakah nenek berbicara lewat telpon. "Jangan kirimkan surat dan tiket berlibur! Kau harus mengajaknya ke rumahmu dan tinggal bersamanya. Kau ini ayahnya bukan?" teriak Kushina.

Hinata hanya berdiri di depan pintu sembari menundukan kepalanya, ayah tidak akan pergi bersamanya tahun ini?

Kushina hampir jantungan melihat Hinata berdiri tanpa suara di depan pintu rumah. "Kapan kau datang Hinata?"

"Aku baru sampai nek."

"Kemasi pakaianmu secukupnya, yang lainnya akan nenek kirimkan besok"

"Aku harus kemana?"

"Mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal bersama ayahmu, nikmatilah. Kau bebas bertemu dengannya mulai dari sekarang" jawabnya sembari menyerahkan secarik kertas alamat.

Tidak pernah terbayangkan dalam hidupnya, Hinata akan tinggal satu rumah dengan sang ayah. Jantungnya berdebar karena ini pengalaman pertamanya bertemu dengan ayah tanpa ada Kushina disampingnya. Kalau diingat ingat, mereka bertemu pasti bertiga, liburan bertiga dan yah Hinata kurang berkomunikasi dengannya.

Hinata menekan bell didepan sebuah apartemen. Tulisannya Uzumaki Naruto. Berkali-kali Hinata tekan tetap tak ada yang menjawab. Apa ayah sedang keluar?

Langit kelabu dihiasi lembayung senja, Hinata sampai pegal berdiri seperti orang bodoh didepan apartemen ayahnya.

"Hinata?"

Ukh, Hinata berusaha menatap Ayahnya, "Hallo"

"Kau sudah lama menunggu ayah? Astaga nenek tua itu. Kenapa kau tidak menelpon ayah?" umpat Naruto. Rasanya bibir Naruto terasa kaku menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan panggilan ayah.

"Aku tidak punya ponsel" cicit Hinata.

Naruto melihat Hinata takjub, tubuhnya semakin tinggi dan berisi, memiliki wajah seperti ibunya, pipi yang bersemu kemerahan, mata yang pas dan berbulu mata lentik. Sangat sempurna.

"Ayah, boleh kita masuk sekarang?" tanya Hinata yang hanya melihat ayahnya mematung dan memandanginya.

Naruto tersenyum sembari membuka kunci. "Nomornya adalah hari ulang tahun ayah" ucap Naruto membuka pintu, "Maaf ayah belum membereskan kamar untukmu"

"Aku bisa tidur disofa."

"Kau perempuan, biar ayah yang tidur disofa"

Hinata hanya mengangguk, Naruto ingin sekali menyentuh putrinya yang menggemaskan ini. "Kau bahagia tinggal dengan ayah, sekarang?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

"Aku s-senang." Cicit Hinata, ini adalah impian seumur hidupnya untuk tinggal bersama ayah.

"Baguslah"

oOo

Hari terus berganti tapi bukannya semakin dekat, Hinata merasakan kalau hubungan mereka tak lebih dari dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal tinggal bersama, dulu ada nenek sebagai jembatan antara Hinata dan ayah tapi sekarang, baik ayah maupun Hinata tidak memulai pembicaraan satu sama lain kecuali sapaan saja.

Pagi ini, hari sabtu. Hinata mengintip kedalam kamar Naruto, ayah masih tidur dengan nyamannya. Pelan Hinata menutup pintu kamar ayahnya dan menuju dapur, hari ini hari spesial.. harusnya jadi hari ibu tapi bagi Hinata ayah adalah ibu juga.

Ada berbagai bahan kue diatas meja, tangan Hinata setia mengocok adonan kue. "Ayah pasti senang, aku harus bisa memulai hubungan yang lebih baik dengannya mulai dari sekarang"

"Pagi" sapa Naruto dengan wajah mengantuk dan mengambil air dari kulkas.

"P-P-agi" balas Hinata. Kenapa dia bangun secepat ini, biasanya dia akan tidur sampai makan siang.

"Sedang membuat kue?" tanya Naruto mendekati meja.

Hinata yang gugup segera berbalik dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan tepung sehingga debunya berterbangan, Hinata akan berjongkok dan membersihkan tepung yang bertebaran dilantai namun kakinya menginjak kantung tepung, membuat sisa tepung menyembur masuk ke dalam matanya. "Mataku..." ucap Hinata memejamkan matanya, tapi rasanya pedih.

Sebuah tangan menangkap tangan Hinata. "Ayah, pedih" ucap Hinata memelas.

"Jangan digosok, nanti matamu iritasi"

"Hiks"

Naruto menarik Hinata menjauhi dapur, Hinata dapat merasakan tangan ayahnya menjalar ke pipi dan berakhir dimatanya. Pertama matanya dibuka paksa dan udara hangat menyapu matanya.

Ini adalah kontak pertama mereka sejak hidup satu atap. "Tutup saja dulu matamu" ucap Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk patuh, ada rasa bahagia saat mereka bisa sedekat ini. Hatinya membuncah penuh dengan kebahagiaan dan rasa bergetar yang menjalar entah dari mana.

 **Deg,** Hinata merasakan nafa hangat ayah kembali menerpa kelopak matanya, dan sebuah kecupan mendarat dengan lembut disana, nafas ayah menderu sedikit berat, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Ayah..." Hinata merasakan gelombang panas menari dan menjalari sekujur tubuhnya, saat kecupan itu berakhir. Hatinya kecewa, jejak nafasnya menelusuri pipi Hinata dan berhenti dibibir Hinata. Mengambil oksigen yang harusnya Hinata hirup.

Bibir itu mengecup pelan dan sedikit lama di bibir Hinata. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata dicium seorang pria, ini adalah ciuman pertamanya, bibirnya kelu hanya untuk memanggil sang ayah.

Perlahan kelopak mata Hinata terbuka, ayahnya begitu menikmati ciumannya, dirinyapun begitu terhanyut. Panas dan gelenyar yang memenuhi perutnya.

"Ayah.."

Naruto tersentak kaget, dan segera melepaskan ciumannya. "Hinata ini tidak seperti-"

"Apakah ini termasuk ciuman?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, "Bukan. Ini ciuman sayang dari seorang ayah, kau mengerti?" ucap Naruto menyentil hidung Hinata.

"Aku suka, jika ayah suka"

"Kau suka?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan pipi kemerahan. "Jika itu membuat kita semakin dekat layaknya ayah dan anak."

"Baiklah" ucap Naruto mengelus surai Hinata,

Bau gosong menguar dari dalam oven, "Ah kuenya" panik Hinata segera kembali kedapur dan mengeluarkan kue dari oven. Warna kehitaman mendominasi kuenya. "Ini untuk ayah." Ucap Hinata dengan wajah kecewa.

Naruto tertawa melihat kue itu, "Kau tidak akan menyuruh ayah memakan kue itu kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak" sela Hinata. Namun segera tertegun melihat wajah yang dihiasi sebuah tawa itu, hatinya kembali menghangat.

"Syukurlah ayah tertawa" ucap Hinata lega,

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang mendadak berhenti tertawa. Hinata baru kali ini tidak berwajah tegang dihadapanya.

"Kau bisa memberi ayah sebuah ciuman lagi sebagai ganti hadiahnya"

oOo

"Ayah"

"Hmm"

"Ayah ayolah minggir sebentar"

"Hmm"

"Ayah!"

Naruto melihat wajah kesal Hinata, tubuhnya terbalut dengan apron dan tangannya membawa alat penghisap debu.

"Hinata, bagaimana kalau kita pergi berkemah?"

Mata Hinata langsung berbinar dibuatnya. "Tapi besok ayah masuk kerja kan?"

"Tenang saja, tidak jauh ko. Hanya malam ini saja." Ucap Naruto.

Sebuah tenda didirikan dibalkon apartemen Naruto, Hinata sibuk menata makanan diatas meja dan Naruto sibuk memanggang daging. "Ayah! Aku fikir kita akan pergi keluar?" keluh Hinata.

"Ini juga berkemah, Hinata" ucap Naruto mendekati Hinata dan mencolek Hidungnya.

Naruto langsung tertawa karena hasil perbuatannya, ada noda hitam tertinggal dihidung Hinata.

"Ayah!" pekik Hinata menggosok hidungnya tapi malah membuat noda hitamnya menjalar sampai ke pipi. Hinata menampakan wajah sebalnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya. "Bersihkan!"

"Nanti makin hitam loh"

"Cuci tangan dulu"

Naruto mengambil selembar tisu dan mendekati Hinata, tangannya bergerak menyentuh hidung Hinata, mata Hinata tertutup karena tatapan Naruto begitu intens mengujaninya. 'berhentilah menatapku, ayah!'

Hujan rintik-rintik berjatuhan ke atas balkon. "Ah hujan!" keduanya panik dan segera mengamankan diri masuk kedalam tenda.

"Sayang sekali makanannya jadi basah" ucap Hinata.

"Huum, perut ayah semakin lapar"

"Sebaiknya kita masuk dan menyeduh ramen"

"Sebaiknya kau jangan keluar sampai hujannya reda"

"Astaga ayah.. kita hanya berkemah di balkon."

"Sebaiknya kita tiduran sembari menunggu hujan reda" usul Naruto.

Pssst! Hinata berubah kemerahan. Naruto yang paham hanya tersenyum."Aku ini ayahmu, kau bisa tidur dalam pelukanku sesukamu."

Hinata bergerak dan perlahan merebahkan dirinya disamping ayah, tangan ayah menyelusup dibawah kepalanya. Ayah sangat dekat. Meski Hinata mulai terbiasa dengan pelukan dan ciuman darinya, tetap saja ini mendebarkan.

"Kau tahu, sejak dulu ayah ingin sekali memelukmu seperti ini. Tapi jangankan mau mendekat, kau selalu sembunyi dibalik nenekmu"

"Ayah hanya berkunjung beberapa kali dalam setahun. Aku juga ingin dipeluk dan bermanja-manja pada ayah, tapi aku sangat malu untuk melakukannya" bela Hinata.

Tangan Naruto yang bebas merambat dari punggung Hinata menuju puncak kepalanya. "Ayah sangat menyayangimu, maaf ya.. ayah tidak ada selama ini" ucap Naruto mengelus surai Hinata.

Ini kenyamanan yang selalu Hinata rindukan, pelukan seorang ayah, dan obrolan kecil yang membantu dekatnya hubungan mereka.

"Ayah, jika aku punya orang spesial seperti ayah dalam hidupku nanti, apa boleh aku melakukan ciuman dan berpelukan seperti ini?" tanya Hinata, sepertinya menyenangkan bertemu dan jatuh cinta pada lawan jenis.

Ugh! Naruto serasa dihempaskan saat dirinya sedang melambung menikmati kegiatan ayah dan anak ini. "Tidak boleh!" tolak Naruto tegas, mana bisa dia menyerahkan putri kesayangannya pada sembarangan bajingan brengsek diluar sana.

"Eh... kenapa?" tanya Hinata sedikit protes.

"Ayah ya ayah. Orang lain beda lagi. Pokoknya tidak boleh!" ucap Naruto.

"Ayah.. kau mengatakan alasan egois"

"Jadi kau mau alasan yang logis?" ucap Naruto mencubit pipi Hinata, membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Ayah sakit." Ucap Hinata memegang tangan Naruto. Tangan besar dan hangat. Ini adalah tangan yang akan selalu menjaganya seumur hidup.

"Dengar, sayang.. ciuman dan pelukan tidak boleh kau berikan pada sembarang orang. Ayah ini yah orang yang punya adil untuk kehidupanmu."

"Penyumbang sp-"

Naruto buru-buru menutup mulut Hinata. "Iya itu" wajahnya merah terbakar.

"Itu diajarkan dikelas reproduksi" ucap Hinata.

"Iya ayah tahu, tapi seorang gadis sepertimu sayang, jangan bicara sevulgar itu. Haaah." Hela Naruto. "Pokoknya kau akan memutusakan mencium dan memeluk seseorang jika kau mencintainya dan dia pun mencintaimu"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu aku mencintai seseorang?"

"Saat kau menyukai seseorang, kau akan merasakan debaran didadamu, datang entah dari mana. Selalu memikirkannya setiap waktu. Saat dia menyentuhmu, kau semakin ingin disentuh olehnya. Perutmu bergelenyar hanya karena sentuhan darinya."

'Bagaimana ini ayah, semuanya aku rasakan saat bersamamu saja.' Batin Hinata, matanya terpejam erat, ingin menghentikan debaran jantungnya yang menggila. 'Bagaimana ayah? Bagaimana?'

"Ayah yakin suatu saat kau akan menemukannya, sekarang kau milik ayah seorang, jadi biarkan ayah memeluk dan memanjakanmu sepuasnya" bisik Naruto.

"Aku sayang padamu, ayah" ucap Hinata menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Naruto. Itu benar, perasaan yang terjadi padanya hanyalah perasaan cinta sebagai anak pada ayah saja. Itu akan membaik dengan seiringnya waktu berjalan. Wajar kalau orang pertama yang Hinata suka adalah ayahnya. Dia seorang pria sejati. Dia pria pertama yang slalu Hinata rindukan. Semuanya serba pertama karena dia baru saja akan memulai hidupnya bersama ayah dan seorang pria yang akan mengajarinya tentang kehidupan serta sifat laki-laki.

"Ah, ayahpun menyayangimu, sayang"

Malam itu, hujan tak berhenti sedikitpun, sampai pagi menjelang. Hinata tidak ingin ini cepat berlalu, dia ingin dicium dan dipeluk ayah setiap hari.

"Lain kali kita kemah lagi, mau?" bisik Naruto ditelinga Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk mantap, dia ingin puas bermanja-manja pada ayah selama ada banyak waktu di masa mudanya ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto ayah yang kurang ajar -_-'' Tamat.**


End file.
